Windshield wiper blades age and wear over a lifetime that may vary according to wiper use, weather conditions, etc. Moreover, wiper blades may deteriorate or wear sufficiently to require replacement before it becomes obvious that replacement is needed. That is, a vehicle operator may not be aware that wiper blades have deteriorated sufficiently to require replacement until visible and/or audible evidence of such occurs, i.e. smearing, streaking or squeaking or “chatter” occur. At that point, the wiper blades have deteriorated sufficiently to be potentially dangerous, and the vehicle operator may not be able to immediately replace them, further exacerbating the dangerous condition.
Accordingly, a need is identified in the art for a way for a vehicle operator to ascertain that wiper blades require replacement before such advanced deterioration occurs.